ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Jordan
Jason Jordan was born on September 25,1981 in Farmingdale, Long Island, New York, to an Arab family. He attended Farmingdale Senior High School and took up wrestling and football as his major sports. Jason Jordan started out wrestling Indy feds around Long Island and downtown New York. Trying and struggling to make a name for himself. He attended Johnny Rodz Wrestling School and was trained by fellow Long Island resident, Mick Foley. He later moved to Toronto, Ontario Canada to attend Christian Cage's wrestling school along with his family. While going to college at the University of Toronto, he worked part-time and attended wrestling school to develop his skills. EMW Jason Jordan's first break in the wrestling world was EMW, a fed that was struggling to stay alive itself. Jordan didn't fare well in EMW, getting released before ever wrestling a match due to personal conduct issues with management. During his stint in EMW, he met Nic, owner of ESW. Nic took a liking to Jordan's skills and signed him to a contract to wrestle in ESW. ESW Jordan finally got a fair shot in ESW to make it big it the wrestling industry. He started off in his first couple of matches facing then ESW World Heavyweight Champion, Darkest Evil. Even though he kept coming up short, he kept coming back and eventually teamed up with Nic and Nero to form the Misfits of DisOrder, to take on Darkest Evil's Order. Jordan took on every member in The Order up until ESW was about to close down. Nic turned on Jordan and set up a match between the two in Madison Square Garden. It was Jordan's ESW Career vs. a #1 Contendership for the ESW World Title in a steel cage match. Jason emerged victorious and cashed in that title match, defeating Midian and winning the ESW World Heavyweight Championship, his first major singles title. ESW closed down with Jason Jordan as it's last ESW World Champion until UWA held "ESW One Night Only", where Jason fell to Midian in a 'King Of ESW' match for the title. In ESW, Jason met Ian the IV, the owner of UWA, where Jordan took his skills to the up-and-coming fed and signed a contract to UWA. UWA Jason Jordan debuted in UWA in August 2006. His first match against K-No was a losing effort, but it caught the attention of UWA superstar, Wild Card. Card challenged Jordan to a match in which Jordan shocked the world by defeating Card. They would continue a string a matches in which Jordan won 5 in a row. Jason even fought Card in Jason's own match concept, the "International Warfare" match, along with Saber and Bruiser Blaze in a losing effort for the UWA International Championship. They settled their differences in a Steel Cage match at Madison Square Garden in a 2-3 falls match where Wild Card emerged victorious. Jason would take his new found success and challenge Bubba the Truckdriver and Saber in a triple threat match for the UWA World Title. Although he lost, Jason caught the attention of Ian. This began a feud with Ian The IV which led Jason to decide between fame and fortune with Ian the IV, or align himself with Johnny Mack, his mentor and best friend. He chose Ian and became UWA Tag Team Champions and a member of The Empire. Shortly thereafter, he dropped his Tag Team Championship to align himself with Johnny Mack. Ian didn't like this, screwing Jason at any chance he could get. Jason found a loophole in his contract and was able to wrestle Wild Card for the UWA International Championship at December To Remember. Jason won the International Title, but his reign was short lived as he and other UWA stars were involved in the infamous 'Walkout'. Jordan threw the title in the trash and left UWA. He would return to UWA, only to start from the bottom again. He worked his way for months on the bottom card, facing off for the UWA High Flyer title. Jason would get his chance to turn his career around at Wrestling Saga, where he won the Money In The Bank. At UWA Aggression, Jason teamed up with his mentor Johnny Mack to win the UWA Tag Team Championship from the Dark Scions. He would later cash in Money In The Bank after Extreme Elimination Chamber and win the UWA World Heavyweight Championship. At that point, UWA was the best fed in the world, and JJ was on top. He would end up losing both titles a month later at UWA Bad Intentions. He face Johnny Mack for the World Heavyweight Title in Madison Square Garden in a Title vs. Career match, in which Jason lost and was forced to retire. Jordan spent time with his family, resting and healing in Toronto. He would make his return to UWA as a special referee in the Champion of Champions match at UWA Meltdown, in his hometown of Long Island. After months in retirement, Jordan returned full-time to UWA in September and immediately went after Mike 'Mr. Untouchable' Outlaw. He took Outlaw's Honor and Iron Championships at UWA Vendetta and unified them to become UWA Glory Champion. A few weeks later, Jason captured the UWA Tag Team Championships for the 3rd time, with Bubba the Truckdriver, defeating Morbid and Nightmare, after Nightmare stalked his wife and kid. He lost the UWA Tag Team Titles to the Carter Cousin's at UWA December II Remember. Also that night, he lost the Glory Championship to Mike Outlaw in a Triple Threat Barb wired Steel Cage match. Even later on that night, Jason Jordan captured the UWA World Heavyweight Championship after beating King Landric, Bubba and Mister X. But his reign was short lived as his wife, Layla Jordan, the GM for the night, made Bubba vs. Jordan in a match where JJ had been destroyed all night, and he lost the title and had it stricken from the record books. He would challenge Bubba in a Last Man Standing match at UWA Last Man Standing and neither man was able to answer the 10 count. At UWA Unleashed II, he teamed up with Zak Xemlis and defeated The World Champ Bubba and the UWA Rumble winner "Big Sexy" in a match where the Zak Xemlis won the UWA World Championship. At Wrestling Saga II, Jordan challenged Bubba in what would be the last match for both of the UWA legends in a Last Man Standing match. After a long 60 minutes, Jordan won the match at 10 falls - 8. Both men would receive a standing ovation and would retire from the business for good. NWA Jordan joined NWA and immediately struck gold in the Fuck Rules title, winning it twice. He unified the Fuck Rules and United States Championship by defeating Midian. NWA closed shortly thereafter. GRW After a viral campaign that had swept GRW and left many clueless, Jason Jordan debuted in GRW and staked his claim for the GRW World Heavyweight Championship. After being named #1 Contender, Jordan was screwed out of the title by Zandrous. After defeating Zandrous, he earned a Last Chance Match for the GRW World Heavyweight Championship. However, a conflict with management led Jordan to walk out right before his World Title match. RWA Jordan joined RWA and found a home for the match everyone was waiting for, Jason Jordan vs. The Problem for the first time ever. Jordan defeated The Problem in a hard fought match, but was shortly released from RWA for behavioral issues. He returned to the wrestling ring, representing RWA in a 3-on-3 tag team match between RWA and GRW, earning a RWA World Title shot in what was supposed to me his one night only return. However, RWA closed it's doors and Jason Jordan retired for good. In wrestling Signature Moves and Finishers :*''WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction): looks like a suplex but wraps arm around my head I grasp his arm and then does an overdrive motion quick and easy :*Head Shot (Front Flip DDT) :*Rocket Launcher: Full Nelson into a Flapjack sit-down face buster :*Guerrilla Warfare: A One Armed DDT into a Guillotine Choke :*Over Castle/Blockbuster :*Back Cracker :*Uranage :*Anaconda Vice :*450 Splash :*Back to Basics: Pumphandle Sit-down Powerbomb :*Sneak Attack: Suplex into a cutter :*Cop Killa :*Angels Wings :*Frog Splash :*Arabian Skull Crusher/Face Buster :*Empire State Slam: Suplex into Side Effect :*Time Bomb: Sweet Cutter :*CN Crash: Gory Bomb into a sit down powerbomb '''Theme Music :*"Art & Life" by Twista Championships and accomplishments :''EGW :*EGW Television Champion :*EGW Tag Team Champion (w/ X-Wire) :NWA :*NWA Fuck Rules Champion 2x :*NWA European Champion :*NWA United States Champion (unified with Fuck Rules) :UWA :*UWA World Heavyweight Champion :*UWA International Champion :*UWA Glory Champion (first ever) :*UWA Honor Champion (unified with Iron) :*UWA Iron Champion (unified with Honor) :*UWA Tag Team Champion 3x (w/ Ian the IV) and (w/ Johnny Mack) and (w/ Bubba) :*2007 UWA Mr. Money In The Bank (w/ Mister X) :WOW :*WOW Champion :'''ESW :*ESW World Heavyweight Champion